Zaktan
Zaktan był Skakdi Powietrza i przywódcą bandy zbiegłych Mrocznych Łowców, która nazywała siebie Piraka. Biografia Wczesne życie Nim dołączył do Mrocznych Łowców, Zaktan był więźniem w kopalni Protodermis na Zakazie. The Shadowed One znalazł go tam i uznał za potencjalnego rekruta do jego organizacji. Uwolnił Zaktana i zabrał go do bazy Mrocznych Łowców na Odinie, by poddać go treningowi. Mroczny Łowca Jakiś czas później Zaktan spiskował wraz z Hakannem, Vezokiem, Thokiem i Reidakiem, by obalić The Shadowed One. Pięciu Skakdi przypuściło szturm na fortecę, umykając straży. Próbowali dotrzeć do komnaty The Shadowed One, lecz napotkali na swojej drodze Darknessa, który wyjawił im, że przywódca najemników wiedział o ich planie. Ostatecznie zostali zabrani do komnaty, gdzie stanęli przed obliczem swojego lidera. Chcąc zabić Zaktana za ich zdradę, The Shadowed One wystrzelił w niego strumienie dezintegracyjne, lecz ciało Zaktana rozpadło się na miliony Protoditów. The Shadowed One, zaskoczony jak pozostali, pozwolił im żyć - mutacja Zaktana miała służyć za ostrzeżenie. Zaktan dalej wykonywał misje dla Mrocznych Łowców - podczas jednej z nich on i Avak wdali się w walkę z Toa Plazmy na wyspie położonej na południe od Południowego Kontynentu. Gdy Zaktan z nim skończył, po Toa zostały jedynie fragmenty Kanohi, jego pancerz i dziwny płyn. Podczas wojny Mrocznych Łowców z Bractwem Makuta Zaktan, wraz z małym oddziałem Łowców, w którego skład wchodzili również Reidak i Thok, miał strzec starej fortecy Bractwa, którą Mroczni Łowcy przejęli. Po spotkaniu się ze swoją informatorką, Roodaką, Zaktan postanowił przeszukać fortecę po raz kolejny i natknął się na pokój, w którym Teridax, przywódca Bractwa Makuta, rozpisał swój przebiegły plan. Sekretna komnata ujawniła przed Zaktanem wszystkie szczegóły spisku Teridaxa przeciwko Mata Nui, sięgające do samych jego zalążków. Dzięki swojemu odkryciu Zaktan zdobył szeroką wiedzę na temat tego, co wydarzyło się i co miało się dopiero wydarzyć we Wszechświecie Matoran. Zaktan, Thok i Reidak opuścili później fortecę, która niedługo potem została na powrót przejęta przez siły Bractwa. Piraka Kilka stuleci po straceniu fortecy, Zaktan, Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Thok i Avak zbiegli z organizacji i ochrzcili siebie mianem "Piraka". Słysząc pogłoski o tym, jakoby Teridax został pokonany i zabity, udali się do jego kryjówki, by znaleźć świadczące o tym dowody. Tam znaleźli roztrzaskane szczątki zbroi Makuty oraz ślady walki. Reidak próbował podnieść jego maskę, ale został odrzucony przez jej mroczną energię. Nie potrafiąc jej powstrzymać, wrzucił maskę do oceanu. Przeszukując komnaty, Hakann znalazł Włócznię Fuzji, którą przez przypadek użył na Vezoku - artefakt rozszczepił Skakdi na dwóch. Nową istotę, szaloną i odzianą w srebrny pancerz, dezerterzy nazwali Vezon. Teridax, którego esencja wciąż przebywała w kryjówce, użył swoich mocy, by wszczepić koncepcję Maski Życia w głowy Skakdi. Banda została wkrótce zaatakowana przez Mana Ko, a Vezon uciekł wraz z Włócznią Fuzji. Piraka udało się umknąć bestiom i wydostać na powierzchnię wyspy Mata Nui. Obrzydzeni jej rajskim krajobrazem, szybko zebrali kanistry Toa i wyznaczyli kurs na Voya Nui, gdzie znajdowała się Maska Życia. Po przybyciu na wyspę Piraka przekonali lokalnych Matoran, że byli Toa, co sprawiło, że mieszkańcy zaczęli spełniać ich rozkazy. Zaktan zbudował zbiornik, który zbierał Antidermis z powietrza, zaś Avak skonstruował miotacze zdolne do strzelania sferami tej gazowej substancji. Po jakimś czasie Piraka zaczęli zauważać narastające wątpliwości Matoran i użyli Antidermis, by zniewolić większość populacji. Wkrótce Piraka zmierzyli się z drużyną Toa zwaną Toa Nuva, która również poszukiwała Maski Życia. Zaktan pokonał Tahu w walce na miecze - pozostali Toa również zostali szybko pokonani. Skakdi rozkazał zebrać bronie i pancerze pokonanych Toa, a ich samych wrzucić do wulkanu. Jednakże wulkan wybuchł niespodziewanie, zmuszając Piraka do ucieczki - Toa zostali pozostawieni na pastwę nadchodzącej lawy. Jakiś czas później Zaktan spotkał Brutakę i obiecał mu kule Antidermis w zamian za jego usługi, dając mu uprzednio kilka sztuk. Później, w twierdzy Piraka, Avak uwięził Zaktana w klatce, przekonany, że przywódca Piraka okłamywał ich odnośnie położenia Maski Życia. Klatka wytwarzała głośny szum za każdym razem, gdy Zaktan próbował uciec, dzieląc się na Protodity. Dźwięk powoli doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Pozostali Piraka przybyli na miejsce, a gdy Thok szykował się do przejęcia kontroli nad Piraka, Reidak, zdając sobie sprawę, że to Hakann stał za oszustwem, rzucił go na Avaka, przypadkiem uwalniając Zaktana. Toa Nuva, ocaleni przez pozostałych przy wolności Matoran, pojawili się wraz z ich sojusznikami i stanęli naprzeciw Piraka. Pięciu z nich odmówiło walki, mając nadzieję, że Toa pokonają dla nich Zaktana. Jednakże Brutaka pokonał Toa Nuva i Ruch Oporu Voya Nui na zlecenie Zaktana. Zaktan i Hakann złapali później uciekającą Dalu, a gdy wrócili zaczęli walczyć, winiąc siebie nawzajem za jej ucieczkę. Zaktan pokonał Hakanna, ale pozwolił mu żyć. 200px|thumb|left|Zaktan używa Laserowego Wzroku w walce z Hakannem Podczas jednej z potyczek przeciwko nowym Toa Inika, którzy przybyli na Voya Nui, Zaktan został porwany przez Nuparu i wrzucony do morza przy użyciu Kadin, a Hakann i Thok ukradli moc Brutaki dzięki specjalnej kuli Zamor, zmuszając pozostałych Piraka do współpracy z Inika. Na ich zlecenie Zaktan stworzył kulę Zamor, która miała odwrócić efekt kuli Hakanna. Skorzystał z niej później Hewkii i udało mu się odwrócić efekt, choć wszyscy poza Zaktanem zostali powaleni wskutek bitwy. Piraka przebudzili się jako pierwsi, a znalazłszy wejście do 777 schodów prowadzących do Komnaty Życia, zeszli w głąb ciemności. Po przybyciu do Strefy Koszmarów Piraka stanęli przed źródłem ich największego strachu - legendarną istotą znaną jako Irnakk. Wszyscy Piraka zostali pokonani przez kule Zamor Irnakka, podczas gdy Zaktan został wciągnięty do jego umysłu. Tam odkrył, że tytan w rzeczywistości był iluzją stworzoną przez Ignikę z ich strachu. Irnakk ostatecznie wyrzucił Zaktana ze swojego umysłu, a wtedy Skakdi oznajmił, że zabije wszystkich Piraka, w tym siebie, niszcząc tym samym Irnakka. Tytan wyśmiał pomysł, jednak Zaktan użył swoich doświadczeń z przeszłości, by przekonać potwora, że nie kłamał. Irnakk, przyznając się do strachu przed śmiercią, pozwolił Piraka przejść. W jednej komnacie Piraka zostali uwięzieni w kanistrach i zmuszeni do współpracy. Jednakże Reidak zdradził ich, a banda wpadła do wody wypełnionej mutagenem, z której Vezok znalazł wyjście. Skakdi w końcu dotarli do Komnaty Życia po kolejnej walce z Toa Inika i natknięciu się na wiele pułapek. W komnacie stanęli do walki z Vezonem i Fenrakkiem, nowymi strażnikami Igniki. Vezon połączył dwóch z nich w masywnego potwora, który pokonał pozostałych Piraka. Po oddzieleniu i pokonaniu bestii, Vezon przegrał walkę z Toa Inika. Zaktan i Piraka, odzyskując siły, zaatakowali Inika, chcąc przejąć maskę dla siebie. Nie udało im się jednak ich dogonić. Po wydostaniu się z podziemi Piraka zamierzali przypuścić atak, lecz Inika spotkali się z Nuva i Axonnem oraz Botarem, niosącym pokonanego Brutakę. Piraka zdecydowali się powstrzymać atak i poczekać na lepszy moment. Mutacja Wskutek działania Mutagenu Otchłani, Zaktan i pozostali Piraka zostali przemienieni w istoty składające się tylko z kręgosłupa i głowy. Zmutowani Piraka wpełznęli do Korytarza, gdzie zabili grupę Zyglaków. Później zaatakowali Toa Mahri - w trakcie walki Zaktan próbował zabić Idris, która użyła swojego elektroostrza, by odeprzeć jego atak. Zaktan został później pokonany przez Axonna i zabrany na przesłuchanie na rozkaz Zakonu Mata Nui. Uwięziono go w zbiorniku wodnym na Daxii. Toa Helryx czasami rozmawiała z nim i wyciągała go ze zbiornika - przez co nie mógł oddychać - gdy zachowywał się nieodpowiednio. Zaktan został później zabrany przez Helryx na Xię, wciąż uwięziony w małym zbiorniczku wodnym. Helryx podarowała Zaktana Toa Hagah, by służył za ich przewodnika w poszukiwaniu Teridaxa. Skakdi powiedział sześciu Toa, że Teridax zamierzał udać się w jakieś miejsce pod Koloseum, gdzie skrywały się odpowiedzi na wiele tajemnic wszechświata. Członek Zakonu Mata Nui przeteleportował Zaktana i Toa Hagah do Metru Nui, gdzie stanęli naprzeciw starym wrogom Zaktana, Toa Mahri. Gdy Norik wyjaśnił Mahri ich misję oraz jej znaczenie, walki ustały - dziewięciu z jedenastu Toa wspólnie stworzyło tunel, prowadzący pod Koloseum, podczas gdy pozostali dwaj - Kongu i Iruini - odeszli, by pilnować zmutowanych Piraka. Toa Hagah ruszyli wykopanym tunelem i zabrali Zaktana ze sobą. Podczas podróży przez tunele Hagah i Zaktan wpadli w pułapkę, która magnetycznie przyszpiliła grupę do ściany i uniemożliwiła użycie mocy. Do środka zaczęła wlewać się stopiona Protodermis, która spaliłaby ich, lecz Makuta Miserix przeteleportował ich do innego tunelu. Po długiej rozmowie zdecydowali się ruszyć za Miserixem, gdy nieznane postacie wyłoniły się z portalu za nimi. Najpierw pojawili się Toa Helryx i Keetongu, lecz po chwili dołączyli do nich Axonn i Brutaka, którzy wyszli z drugiego portalu. Teridax ujawnił się wtedy, niszcząc energią Kanohi Olmak Brutaki, i zaatakował Zaktana dźwiękowym szumem, który spowodował, że zarówno Piraka, jak i jego zbiornik, eksplodowali. Ze względu na swoją naturę Zaktan przeżył jako molekularne części swojej istoty i ostatecznie udało mu się zebrać w mały fragment jego ciała. Udał się później na Zakaz, gdzie kilkoro Skakdi tworzyło istotę - złożoną z przeróżnych gatunków, w tym jego towarzyszy Piraka - w kadzi Zenergizowanej Protodermis. Ciężko ranny Zaktan miał nadzieję na poprawienie swojego stanu, dlatego wyłonił się z jeziora i wskoczył do kadzi, stając się częścią Złotoskórej Istoty. Cechy i umiejętności thumb|Zaktan Błyskotliwy i bezwzględny Zaktan był najdziwniejszym i najbardziej tajemniczym Piraka - jego towarzysze bali się go. Był bardzo inteligentny, ale również chłodny - wydawał się nie rozumieć potrzeb Matoran i nie interesować nimi. Ze względu na swoją dziwaczną naturę i ciągłe manipulacje pozostali Piraka nienawidzili go tak samo, jak się go obawiali. Ciało Zaktana pierwotnie było zbudowane jak ciało każdego normalnego Skakdi, ale strumienie energii The Shadowed One zmieniły go - jego ciało i Potrójne Nożyce przemieniły się w miliardy Protoditów, a każdy z nich zawierał fragment świadomości Zaktana. Gdy mówił, brzmiał jak mnóstwo głosów na raz, a jego ciało stale drgało, bowiem Protodity nie były w stanie pozostać w skupieniu. Zaktan mógł rozproszyć się w latającą chmarę tych istot, a następnie odtworzyć siebie siłą woli. W późniejszym czasie został zmutowany przez Mutagen Otchłani, który przemienił go w oddychającą pod wodą istotę, złożoną jedynie z głowy i kręgosłupa. Ilość Protoditów tworząca jego ciało została znacznie zmniejszona. Wskutek eksperymentów Spiriaha Zaktan posiadał wrodzoną więź z mocą Powietrza, z której mógł skorzystać we współpracy z innym Skakdi. Ponadto dysponował potężnym Laserowym Wzrokiem. Jako jedyny znał prawdę o Antidermis i tylko jemu Teridax pozwolił podejść i napełnić kule Zamor bez odczuwania ogromnego bólu. Dzięki swoim brutalnym działaniom Zaktan przejął dowodzenie nad Piraka, a jego uczynki z przeszłości wystarczyły, by trzymać ich w ryzach. Narzędzia Zaktan dzierżył Potrójne Nożyce, które z jednej strony kończyły się ostrzami zdolnymi przeciąć niemal wszystko, a z drugiej parą kleszczy. Nosił też Miotacz Zamor. Po mutacji Zaktan stracił miotacz, a jego nożyce przemieniły się w Protodity, które wchłonął do swojego ciała. Informacje o zestawie Zaktan został wydany we wczesnej fazie 2006 roku w ramach linii Piraka. Zawierał 41 części, w tym cztery kule Zamor, oraz wszystkie funkcje charakterystyczne dla pozostałych zestawów Piraka. Części Zaktana można było wykorzystać wraz z częściami Reidaka do zbudowania niekanonicznego, alternatywnego modelu, do którego instrukcje podzielono między książeczki tych dwóch zestawów. Zaktana można było połączyć wraz z Hakannem i Avakiem, by zbudować model Protodaxa. Minifigurka Zaktana pojawiła się w playsetach 2006 roku - Twierdzy Piraka, Bramie Komnaty Lawy i Wyścigu o Maskę Życia, choć ostatni z nich jest niekanoniczny. Zaktan stanowił również część promocji BIONICLE w "Happy Meal" McDonald's w 2006 roku. Cytaty Ciekawostki 150px|right|thumb|Zaktan jako zabawka Happy Meal McDonald's *Promocyjnym przydomkiem Zaktana był "Twardziel". *Greg Farshtey twierdził, że w porównaniu do pozostałych Piraka największą frajdę sprawiało mu pisanie o Zaktanie, Hakannie i Avaku - z tej trójki wskazał Zaktana jako swojego ulubieńca. *Spytany o to, jak Zaktan rozdzielił się w Protodity, Greg Farshtey oznajmił, że taka była "jego natura", a później sprostował, że Zaktan najpewniej był mutantem jeszcze przed eksperymentami Spiriaha. *Zaktan był jedną z niewielu istot, które w pełni znały plan Teridaxa. Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria: Zaktan Linki zewnętrzne *Instukcja budowy Zaktana na LEGO.com Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Skakdi Kategoria:Piraka Kategoria:Powietrze Category:Mroczni Łowcy Kategoria:Generacja 1